The Quidditch Romance
by Hermione Black
Summary: Harry has a small crush and umm he asks her out! Will she go with him? H/C
1. Default Chapter Title

The Quidditch Romance   
Harry Potter was an unusual boy, but had amazing talents   
and you will find out why. He wasn't the cutest boy, but of coarse   
Cedric Diggory was the magnet to girls because of his cute face.   
And that is where it all got started.   
  
It was Harry Potter's 3rd year at Hogwarts and it was a   
quite normal day, (but you can't be too sure what is a normal day   
for Harry can you?), and Harry was at Quidditch practice with his   
teammates when Oliver Wood shouted, " We are playing   
Ravenclaw Saturday and Harry, Cho Chang is a good seeker, but   
she is on Comet260 and that'll never beat your broom, but   
seriously she is good so you have to practice hard…" Harry was   
half listening until he shouted that He was playing Cho Chang the   
Ravenclaw seeker, who he had a crush on. Oh man, that's bad I'll   
be so nervous and I won't be able to think right, but she is so   
pretty, her hair, her body. Harry thought. Harry Mentally   
punched himself in the gut. Snap out of it boy, Harry thought as   
he snapped out of it. "Harry for the second time I said I am   
letting the snitch out!" Wood yelled in a stern voice. Harry Yelled   
back in return, "Ok, Oliver, I'm ready, let it out" Harry's thought's   
were still on Cho but then it flashed away as he chased the snitch   
and caught it in under five minutes. "Good show, Harry, mighty   
fine performance!" yelled George as he smashed a bludger away   
from Alicia Spinnet.   
  
Quidditch practice ended and Harry and the team   
scrambled into the castle and up the portrait hole. "Hey Harry!"   
called Ron as he came in; "Do you know how to do this crystal   
gazing junk for division?" "Nope" said Harry, "I don't even   
understand what the point of that class is and I think Professor   
Tenleway is a bit nuts." Hermione and Ron sniggered at that   
thought. This didn't surprise Harry that Hermione was laughing   
too because she had dropped out of that class because of that   
that same reason. "Harry for the first time I must agree with you   
Prof. Tenleway is a bit loony and there is no point of starring into   
a crystal ball when all there is, is swirling mist." Laughed   
Hermione, "honestly why don't you guys drop out of that non-  
sense class and get a good class like Professor Binns's class?"   
Harry and Ron shook their heads.   
Later after they all finished their homework they hurried   
out of the common room and went to their dormitories. Harry and   
Ron said goodnight to Hermione as they departed and went up to   
the Boys' dormitories and Hermione went to the Girls'. Harry and   
Ron got into their pajamas and got in to their beds. Harry started   
thinking about Cho. She is so beautiful and elegant and just   
totally mine. Harry thought, wait Harry ol' boy, there is a chance   
to ask her after the match is over. YES! That is when I will ask   
her, after the match!   
  
So the day came for the match and Harry and the team   
were the first ones to run down to breakfast and started eating.   
Wood who wasn't eating anything said, "Yes team eat up we need   
our strength for the match." "Come on, Oliver, you need to eat   
something too." Chewed Fred and at these words Wood sat down   
and started eating a piece of toast. "Lockers team" said Wood   
and the Gryffindor team marched down to the locker room. Wood   
began his same dull speech. "So let's get out there and fight our   
hardest" finished Wood. The team clambered out onto the field.   
"Shake hands," said Madam Hooch, Mount your brooms, on my   
whistle, one, two, three." "And they're off." started Lee Jordan.   
  
The game ended 1 hour later with the Gryffindor team the   
winners. Harry built up his courage enough to ask Cho to go out   
with him. " Er umm… Cho?" Harry asked "Yes Harry?" said Cho   
"Will you umm…go out with me tonight?" asked Harry and then   
went bright pink.  
  
  
To be continued………..  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Qudditch Romance Part 2  
  
Harry was now blushing bright red, while waiting for Cho's answer. "Harry I   
would be honored to go out on a date with you but, I promised Cedric I would go with   
him tonight, so I'm sorry, but no, I cannot go with you…." Cho finished. Harry felt down   
at these words but he held his head high until he got back up in the Gryffindor tower and   
sank lower than an ant. "Harry I overheard you talking to Cho…." Ron started, "and that   
you asked her on a date?" "Yeah, she turned me down though, she is going out with   
Cedric Diggory" Harry sighed. Hermione also tried to cheer Harry up but it was of no use   
he still felt walked over by Cho and what she said.   
  
Cedric looked quite cheery the next morning. He was glad about the match   
because win or lose Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were both good teams and either way he   
just wanted any house, but Slytherin to win. Harry still felt down but felt better then last   
night. "Hogsmeade is this morning. That should make you feel better, Harry, we will   
bring back a load of sweets." said Hermione and Ron as they started to walk toward Filch   
and the door. Harry called, "You two have a good time in Hogsmeade." They waved and   
then disappeared through the doorway. Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower when   
Professor Lupin Called, " Harry, Harry, won't you come in? Would you like a spot of tea,   
Harry?" "Sure, thanks." Said Harry starting to drink his cup of tea. "Harry, I know I'm   
not supposed to take sides as a teacher, but please win the cup for Gryffindor, won't   
you?" slightly pleaded Lupin, "I remember how you collapsed on the train, Harry, and   
you feel unpleasant thoughts when you go near them? Just try and ignore them, Harry,   
but if they start to bother you use the patronous charm like we practiced, ok Harry?" "Yes,   
Professor." Said Harry dryly. "Ok then Harry, I have work to do so…I will see you at dinner, bye   
Harry!" waved Lupin. "Thanks for the tea Professor!" yelled Harry as he scurried down the hall to   
the Gryffindor tower.   
  
Ron and Hermione were back around three' o' clock with the sweets as they had promised.   
"Thanks" said Harry. The three decided to take a walk on the grounds but Ron remembered he had   
to finish a stink potion essay for Snape so he went back. Hermione turned to Harry when they were   
totally alone. "Harry, I love you," said Hermione in a soft humble voice. "Hermione, I never told   
you but, I love you too" Harry said and they turned to face each other's eyes. Harry has beautiful   
eyes Hermione realized. Hermione has beautiful hair Harry thought. And then their heads went   
down into a long romantic kiss.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ok, ok it was a bit predictable but don't flame please. When Ron left you could guess   
what happens next.   



End file.
